Information Underload
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: When an attack on the Ninja prompt Lloyd and Misako to leave, they have to go so undercover that they can tell no one where they were going. Except they choose to tell one and now he's being tortured for that information. Will he come out alive? Read on to find out! WARNING:: Mentions of blood and Torture ahead. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Zane somehow becomes the target of a mob of sorts looking for information on the Ninja. He now is in the fight of his life as he waits for his friends to rescue him.**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to my many stories! So, I've been in a Ninjago rush here recently for some reason. I've been watching and re-watching some of the seasons and episodes that I've missed or are new and it has inspired this one-shot story. I really don't know why I've been thinking of this story for a while now and thought that I would write it around Zane since he's my favorite character in the series right now. This is loosely based on the idea that Zane is indeed half human, half robot like he can change modes into in the series. Anyways, Hope that everyone likes it and please review the story to let me know what you think of it yourself.**

It was supposed to be a routine mission. One that would yield bountiful results. Sure, the ninja didn't count on the horde of people set out to destroy them nor the zombie-like army that approached afterword. The icing on the cake however was the leader of the band wanted Lloyd for something sinister.

No one knew what it was, but they weren't going to take any chances, so Misako and Lloyd left to an unknown location.

That is unknown to everyone but Zane.

And this is how the next day started. The ninja had once again been called out on a mission to find that the enemy they were sent to fight were really only after one thing and this time it was the Master of Ice.

And this is the state Zane soon found himself in.

A captive of the enemy.

He couldn't see. That was all that flash through his mind as the sound of metal against a stone floor sent shivers up his spine. It seemed like an endless corridor, one of which, from what he could hear, was a prison of some sort.

"Look what the cat drug in?" A voice called out from the shadows, "It's the Titanium Ninja!"

And with that the entire hallway erupted into an endless sea of laughter. If Zane were fully human he surmised, his entire face would become red with embarrassment over his current situation.

"Quiet you!" Someone to his right seemed to be making the commands, "You know not to speak unless spoken to."

And then the silence followed. It was strange for Zane to have quiet. He was so used to his brothers fighting or talking really loudly all the time. It was one reason he was thankful that he was part robot. He could at least turn off his audio receptors if needed.

He could feel the crew hanging onto him turn, to what he couldn't tell. The grip on his arms and shoulders tighten significantly when they seemed to have come to a standstill.

"Turn his sight back on," an almost sister voice shouted out from the shadows once more. Zane all but froze in his place as he felt cold hands take hold of his head and open a panel in the back of it. With the switch now activated, he could see once more.

Zane blinked rather harshly when the light met his eyes once more. He froze though even more when the sight of what was in front of him finally registered in his processors.

The room was filled with strange equipment, most of which was used to create robotic beings like him. There were also four people not counting the ones manhandling Zane in the room, all wearing what appeared to be sterile clothing as if they were about to perform a surgery.

"Welcome Zane, Master of Ice. It's so good to see you at last."

Zane was too terrified to speak. All he did was watched the man approach him. Zane took note of the man's appearance. The man had a scruffy brown beard with almost shoulder length hair to match. This man smiled almost hungrily at the Nindroid in front of him, making Zane weakly squirm in the grasp of his captors.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Zane's fear finally abated enough to allow him to speak.

"My name is Zander and what I want information. And from what my sources say about you, you are the one for the job!"

"I will not allow you to gain any information while I'm still standing," Zane proudly walked forward to where his face, almost met the face of the enemy standing in front of him.

"Of course. This is precisely why I know we are going to have fun together."

"I think your definition of fun is way different that my definition," The man could see the literal cogs running through the Nindroid's processor and it made him giddy with excitement about the treasure trove of information lying inside.

"You are correct. Which is why I think we should get started right away." The man used his head to indicate to his men what he wanted done, "Make sure the restraints are good and tight. Wouldn't want him to escape."

And with that Zane began to struggle. He didn't want to be held captive. Not like this at least. So, he tried to fight back.

He used some momentum to back up and free himself from the grasp of the men hanging tight onto him. It was like a vice grip been attached to his shoulders as the men attempted to move him forward rather than allow him to back up and escape.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Zander walked over to the prone ninja standing in front of him and with the flick of the wrist, produced a three-pronged prod from within his clothing.

Zane watched this as well but still continued his struggles as he attempted to plant his feet to prevent any more forward motion.

That is until the rod this Zander fellow had been holding, made contact with Zane's abdomen.

Zane let out a yelp of surprise as a small, yet powerful shock attacked his body. For a human, this wouldn't be fatal and for that Zane was also happy for the small amount of himself that was human. However, the side of him that became super vulnerable to attacks like this was his Nindroid side. This wasn't just some average shock, it was made to incapacitate robots with as little force as possible.

The shock sent Zane to his knees, gasping for breath and hanging onto his stomach. And then for added measure, Zane felt the shock again only this time, it was aimed at his back. This sent Zane sprawling onto the floor, gasping for breath and gasping in pain all at the same time.

"You know what to do," Zander turned away and now the two people who had previously been holding Zane now dragged him to the table that sat in the center of the room.

"No!" Zane's words were almost nothing but a whisper as they dragged the incapacitated ninja and laid him flat on the table. Then the four other men in the room approached and took over the duties of holding Zane down. Two were at his head and the other two had his legs.

Then the two who had been previously holding Zane, moved to attach shackles to his wrists and ankles. Zane cringed when they clicked into place, offering no room to move, due to how tight they were.

Then everyone but this Zander person disappeared, leaving the Nindroid and the mad scientist alone.

"Well Zane, it's time we get started." Zander rounded the table to where he was now at Zane's head looking down at him. He placed his hands on the table to either side of his head and stared into the blue eyes of the Nindroid lying helpless on the table beneath him.

"What should we start with first? The full system shut down to lower your firewalls or will you give me the information freely?"

"What is the information you seek?" Zane's naturally inquisitive mind took over his voice for a bit. He wasn't even going to say anything to this man standing over him, but the slip of the tongue had Zane right where the man wanted him.

"I want information regarding your ninja friends. Their powers, their weaknesses. You know the drill," Zander stood back up to his full height, "But right now I really want to know the location of the green ninja. He is the key to my master's ultimate plan."

"I know not what you speak of." Zane shook his head as much as he could to emphasize the point, "And what is this master plan that you speak of?"

The man slammed his fists back down to either side of Zane's head. This caused him to flinch.

"I know you know. I saw you with him just before they disappeared."

"Nope! I usually purge information like that out of my systems to avoid situations much like this one."

The man just growled and stalked over to a nearby table of instruments nearby. Some were tools like screw drivers and other sorts like that, others were computers or computer parts. If Zane had to guess, there was a high probability that the devices he was looking at were designed to get inside a computer's mind. Better yet, there was a high probability that this man Zander would use all these devices on him at some point during his time in captivity.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then," Zane watched as Zander rolled a table closer to where he was laying prone. On it had a computer with larger wiring protruding from one side. Zander moved it into position and then proceeded to strap Zane's head down for the procedure.

Zander forced Zane to look upward, using a very powerful magnet attacked to a pulley-like contraption above the table where Zane was. All Zane could do was groan as the feeling of his droid self being forced into an unnatural position.

Then restraints much like head blocks on a medical backboard were set in place, also with magnets. Except these ones attached to both the table and the sides of Zane's head. Zane could feel panic rising inside of him.

He couldn't move. And this terrified him.

And his terror manifested itself in very shallow and quick breaths coming from the Ice Ninja.

"Breath my dear friend! These blocks are merely there to help me place these, "Zander's voice went from friendly and caring, to evil and menacing all in one sentence. In Zander's anger, he very forcefully placed the cables into the ports on Zane's head.

"Ah! That hurt!" Zane forgot for an instant that he couldn't move his head, for when he caught sight of the second cable, off the corner of his eye, he jerked involuntarily. This only added to the slight throbbing coming from his face.

Zander ignored Zane's cries and did the same thing with the second cable, only he attached on the opposite side. Zane had given up on the pain now and had his eyes closed tightly so that he could work through it. This was one reason he wished he were fully robot. He could use his programming to halt his pain sensors.

"Now you are going to feel relaxed a tired, but you won't go to sleep," Zander punched a button on the computer's keyboard and then resumed his position leaning against the table. Zane could feel the millions of computer generated particles begin to overload his processor. It was almost like information was being downloaded into him at speeds that his mind couldn't keep up with even if he upgraded himself.

And then the grogginess set in. Zane had only experienced this sensation once in his lifetime and that was when he had destroyed the Overlord after he had absorbed all of Lloyd's golden ninja power.

And once again the fear began to creep into his mind. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. Whether it be mentally or physically, Zane had no clue, but right now, the calculations running through his head determined that more damage would probably be done to his mind than body.

Boy, he hoped that calculation was wrong.

"Now tell me where the Green Ninja and that lady went off to. I know they went on a secret mission."

And this is how it started. With Zander trying his best to use technology against Zane.

But Zane managed to stay silent despite the overload in his systems prompting him otherwise.

It first started out this way, with Zander using the nano-particles to try and disrupt Zane's firewalls long enough for him to let something slip, then it switched to physical pain.

Much of it was just Zander using the prod he used to incapacitate Zane earlier. Then it came to something more sinister.

"You won't tell me the information I want to know?" Zander kicked a nearby cart of torture tools away from him. Everything he had tried so far had no effect on the Nindroid. Now he was down to his last resort.

But it would have to wait until morning before he could unleash it. Zander calmed himself and then proceeded toward the only door in the room.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got other things to attend to," Zander walked away leaving a severely weakened Zane lying on the table. Zander hit a button on the wall closest to the doorway, which released the restraints. He took one last glance at his captive and then left the room.

Zane rolled over onto his side. He was surprised he had lasted that long. The sensation of the overloaded processor still reigned supreme.

His new task was to alert his friends of his location in hopes that they would find him before any more damage was done to him.

He decided that his best bet of getting into communication with anyone was some computers he now spotted sitting atop counters on the other side of the room from the door to it.

It was his best bet. Nothing was going to change his mind now.

Zane carefully scooted across the table top to alight himself on the edge of it. He had to take everything extremely slowly because the world spun every time he moved fast. He rested a bit before swinging his legs over the side of the table and sitting up.

He didn't move for a few minutes after he sat up due to the dizziness setting in. He closed his eyes letting the feeling passed. Once it did, he rose on wobbly legs, one again had to stop and brace himself on anything near him.

Zane turned his head and his brain sluggishly calculated the distance between him and the computer. He also calculated the probability of him making it over there without falling down due to the dizziness.

And when the numbers were finally crunched, he made his move. Zane felt weak, tired, dizzy, and in a lot of pain all at the same time. It was hard due to the fact that he felt sluggish which made the journey even harder.

But Zane made a sigh of relief when he finally sat down on the chair right in front of the computer.

The computer turned on with ease and soon Zane was in. It was strange that it would do that, but Zane didn't care. He was about to send the message that could bring him home. Even after several hours of being tortured by the mad man Zander, he was tired and knew that if he wasn't rescued soon, he would spill the secrets that Zander was looking for.

He grew ever more excited as he hit send on the message. He was excited because he was sure that the other ninja would receive it and come to his rescue. They no doubt were already looking for him since he went missing.

Now came the problem of getting back to the table. Part of Zane knew that the most logical thing would be to get back and get some rest while he could but part of him really wanted to avoid any more pain and torture. Things he knew that he would get first thing in the morning.

His decision was quickly decided though when the door began to rattle signaling the Ice Ninja that there was someone on the other side seeking access into the room. Zane knew that it was probably someone coming into check on him or give him something that would make him break, and he couldn't allow it to happen.

So, Zane did the only thing he knew to do.

And that was hide.

He hid underneath a nearby desk that had a little alcove in it designed so that people could have storage and have leg room all at the same time. He pressed himself as far back into the shadows as he could to avoid detection. Zane knew that the consequences would be serious if he was to be caught in the act of hiding from his enemies.

Exactly the moment after he hid, the person on the other side of the door waltzed in. It was clear that they were expecting someone inside so when there was no one, the silence happened.

"If you're in here, I've got some food. I'll sit it on the table for you if you are interested," And the sound of retreating footsteps, a closing door and the lock sliding into place, echoed throughout the room.

Once he felt no one would come bursting into the room uninvited, he peaked his head over the desk to lay eyes on a plate of delicious looking fruits and cooked vegetables on it. As if on cue, Zane's stomach growled, letting the ninja know that he was running on empty.

But then the calculations began running through his head about how the food could be infected with something that could hurt him.

But then his stomach growled again. He sat up a little bit more but quickly retreated when the sound of the door unlocking once more broke his thoughts. Zane quickly retreated into his hiding spot and did everything he could to prevent himself from being spotted.

And then his heart sank when he heard who it was on the other side of the desk.

Zander had shown up.

And Zander wasn't happy.

"Zane, I know you're in here! Come out now and I'll be reasonable with you."

 _Reasonable? Yeah sure._ Zane had suffered injuries from the prod that he had been hit with several times in more than one way. There was no way if he revealed himself now that he would come out of the encounter unscathed.

All Zane did was push himself back up against the back of the desk as he could without making noise.

The room for sure wasn't large, but that didn't mean it didn't take Zander a long time to search one half of it.

But then the unthinkable happened.

The computer that Zane had just been occupying now lit up with a return message. He was thankful that his friends were prompt in their reply, but was also scared that this is what would do him in.

Zane could hear the footsteps grow steadily closer and closer to his position, earning the ninja a fair share of anxiety, knowing full well that if Zander were to investigate the computer, he would more than likely find his hiding spot.

"Ah! I see you sent a message to your friends!" Zane's breath hitched as the feet of his enemy came into view. Apparently, he had chosen his hiding spot almost directly in front of the computer he had just been working on. "It says they're coming right away. Well good luck with that."

The last statement was more to himself, Zane surmised.

Zane watched as the man just stood there, seemingly lying in wait to see if Zane would show himself. Then just as Zander was about to take a step, he slipped slightly on something unknown to Zane. Zander glanced down at the liquid on the floor and found it to be blood. He smiled to himself. He realized there was a trail and it would lead him right to the hiding ninja.

"Well, I had hoped to do this without shedding blood," this statement caused Zane to look down at the ground and realized that there was a trail of blood leading right to him. It was even pooling slightly on the ground beneath him, staining his robes, but also expanding slowly.

Zane's breath began to quicken. It took all of his reserve strength to stay as quiet as he could, not wanting to further alert Zander to his location.

"But I guess," And with every word, Zander zeroed in on the escape artist, "That thought ends…NOW!"

Zander poked his head underneath the desk to find two glowing blue eyes staring right back at him. His statement however scared the ninja so much that he hit his head on the underside of the desk and all but pushed the desk back a good distance away from where Zander was standing.

Zane then attempted to stand up and run. But the dizziness returned. He realized he had gotten up too fast. He hated how weak he now was. Usually, he could take this man on no problem, but now his physical state got in the way of that.

"You should know better than to run," Zane collapsed to the ground when a booted foot met his ribs and the cage surrounding his Nindroid counterparts. Zane could faintly hear Zander call for some guards and when he laid eyes on said guards, he realized they were all armed.

They were armed not with swords, not with shruikens, or any other weapon like that, but they were armed with guns. And every last one of them were pointed at him.

"I had hoped to do this in the morning when things…weren't going to be so problematic," Zander continued to kick Zane in various places across his back, shoulders, legs and neck, "But you've forced me to up my timetable."

Zander then stepped back to allow his men to get a bit closer. He watched also as Zane used a chair from a nearby table to stand up. He could tell the Ninja was weak. So, now was the exact time to strike.

"Fire one at a time," he ordered his men, "I want to see how much he can take of this."

Then the first shot was fired, and it hit Zane in the right shoulder. He grasped at the wound he expected to be there but was met with a feathery dart filled with a silver liquid.

"What is this?" Zane held up the vial towards Zander. He quickly covered his mouth though at the sound of his voice. He was weak and becoming weaker by the second.

"That my friend is the way I'm going to win," Zander gestured to the next person to fire and hit Zane square on the spine. This elicited a gasp from the ninja. Zane then almost fell back down as the nerves affected protested the fact that he was standing up.

The next couple of darts hit Zane in the front across his chest, shoulders and stomach. Zane could begin to feel the effects of whatever the silver liquid take hold and fear once again began to creep into his soul and mind as a result. His legs finally gave in after a few minutes of being shot.

Zane almost unceremoniously became a heap of legs and arms sitting on the floor. It even went as far as hitting his head on the chair on his way down .

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Zander knelt down to Zane's level after the Nindroid finally gave into his deteriorating state. Zane was now resting his head against the chair he had been leaning against looking like he couldn't focus on anything in front of him.

"What…. did you put….in that serum?" Zane's unfocused gaze finally made contact with the gaze of his enemy kneeling before him.

The man just smirked. He then joined Zane on the floor, sitting cross legged.

"It's a fast-acting virus I concocted that will attack both sides of you," Zander leaned back against a chair that stood behind him and smiled, "In fact it should be taking hold right now!"

Almost immediately afterword, a pain erupted inside Zane. It started in his stomach and then grew to where he was now nauseous. The sensation that had Zane the most concerned was the feeling of an intense ache in his bones and muscles. The dizziness also returned in full force.

A bunch of other Nindroid system malfunctions began to happen simultaneously. His eye sight flickered on and off but remained on after a few seconds of that happening. Zane could feel the presence of an overloading processor once more which added an acute headache into the mix.

"Now tell me where…. Is… the…... Green… Ninja is!"

"I…. will…. NEVER… tell you!" Zane's breaths started to come in spurts, making it really hard to breath.

Zander stood up, eyes not leaving the Master of Ice sitting in front of him.

"Where is he?!" Zander was starting to grow extremely annoyed at Zane. He knew the mind of a Nindroid wasn't normally able to handle the serum he injected the ninja with, but then again;

Zane was no ordinary Nindroid.

"Like…I said…I will NEVER…" But Zane's sentence was cut short when the pain grew too extreme to talk.

"Yes, you will!" Zander knelt in front of Zane once more and took the ninja's face in his left hand, forcing those glowing blue eyes to look straight at him, "I will see to it that you break. In fact, the virus should be tearing down your neural inhibitors and any firewalls you have at this very moment. Once it's done, you won't be able to stop yourself from telling me what I want to know."

At the same time, the headache that had already been bad enough grew worse. He was doing his best not to make a sound, not letting the mad man's words get to him. Zane tried to move his head out of the hands of his enemy, but the virus prevented him from moving his head too much.

"Now, I will ask this one more time," Zander drew so close that he could feel Zane's breath on his face, "Where is the location of the Green Ninja?"

"I…. He's," Zane had a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself. It scared him to his very core that he could be manipulated and hacked into in such a manner, "He's located at…"

At that very moment fighting could be heard from outside the room.

"Now what?" Zander walked over to the same computer Zane had been on and opened a security feed and found that the other ninja were in the complex.

And soon the ninja came through the door.

"Zane! We found you!" Zane recognized the voice to be Jay's. He was internally relieved to hear his friends voices for a change.

"Let our friend go, or else there will be consequences," It was Kai's turn to speak.

Everyone became unsettled at the smirk that Zander produced.

"If there are going to be consequences, well, I guess I know what yours are going to be."

Zane and the others watched in horror as the mad man standing in front of them procure a dagger from the nearby torture cart. He played with it as he watched as the already bleeding Zane as he walked back toward him.

"Don't you do it Zander!" Cole shouted out to the lunatic.

Zander knelt down and watched Zane continue to battle with the virus at the same time never let his keen gaze waver from the dagger in his hands.

"The consequences will be, your friend dies!" And with that the dagger was thrust deep into Zane's right side.

And simultaneously, the cries of the other three ninja in the room over took the noise of the dagger making contact.

Zane's already dazed mind slowly registered what had happened. He knew his Nindroid side would have no problem with the dagger now leaving his side. But now he had to deal with his human side, which he knew would bleed out in moments.

But then the dagger was once again introduced into Zane's body.

The others were so enraged at this and then attacked Zander knocking him completely out. The other men with guns fled the scene, not wanting to take part in any of their master's business.

"Zane, can you hear us?" Jay gently shook his friend, causing the ninja of ice to open his eyes slightly.

"Stay with us buddy," Kai stood up, "Pixel, I'm patching you into Zane's hardware. Can you see what's wrong and let us know what we need to do?"

And with that, Kai placed a small device on Zane's right temple on his forehead. It clicked into place, allowing Pixel who was in a completely different place to know exactly what was going on.

" _Zane has suffered severe physical trauma outside the stab wounds he just received. It also appears that there is a virus that was introduced into his system, one that attacks both sides of him. I would say the best course of action would be to bring him to a local hospital. They can take care of his human side, while I take care of his Nindroid side."_

"Also, can you call the authorities? They need to come and arrest this creep for what he did to Zane," Jay talked through the com systems linking them to Pixel.

"I'll see what I can do," It was clear that Pixel was worried and in fact they all were.

"Zane, do you think you can stand up?"

But there was no reply.

Because Zane had succumbed to his injuries and was now unconscious, not experiencing the pain any longer.

 _Hours later…._

"I think he's waking up!" Zane's ears caught the sound of a familiar voice nearby.

There were other hushed whispers that he couldn't make out.

However, any thoughts about the voices left his head when he realized he was lying flat on his back. This scared him for he didn't realize he wasn't strapped to a table any longer. So Zane quickly sat up as his breaths came in small, quick gasps.

"It's alright Zane!" It was Pixel! Boy was Zane glad to hear her voice, "You're safe."

Zane's eyes came into focus and he could see that he was no longer in the dreaded torture chamber of whatever hole he had been brought into.

Zane felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his friend Kai.

"Why don't you lay back?" Kai gently pushed on the Nindroid's shoulder letting him ease back into a comfortable position.

Zane ran his hands over his face and allowed himself to sigh deeply. But he noticed it came out as a shudder, almost like he was about to break out in tears.

"What happened after he stabbed me?" Zane's gaze fell on the familiar faces that surrounded him. Everything had gone blank after the first time Zander had stabbed him.

"We defeated that Zander fellow," Cole leaned forward in a chair that he had pulled up beside his bed.

"And then we brought you here to the Ninjago City Regional Hospital," Nya chimed into the conversation by resting a hand on a part of Zane's leg that was closest to her.

"And what about the virus….and all my injuries?" Zane's eyes glanced over to Pixel.

"The virus did extensive damage to your core processing unit as well as your human body. I've got most of it purged from your systems, but I've done all that I can on my end."

"And you suffered from a lot of broken bones. Most of which were your human ribs. And outside the stabbings, you have several cuts that needed stitches and bruises that appeared." Nya let him know. Since she lived amongst boys, she took it upon herself to learn medical related terms just in case something happened to any of them.

Zane let out another shudder as he recalled the effects of the virus. It had been brutal, and he was surprised that he had lived through it. Tears began forming in his eyes and then found a path down the side of his face. As he remembered the horrors that he just survived through.

"Hey, Zane! You're okay!" Pixel helped Zane to sit back up and she then initiated a hug.

Which is exactly what Zane needed.

Zane buried his face in his friend's shoulder and then let the tears flow freely. The others soon joined Pixel in comforting their friend except all they did was place their hands on him. Nya even went as far as to hug the Nindroid from her position at his other side.

Zane soon sighed a sigh of relief as he broke their embrace. He smiled up at his friends and took great care to wipe the remaining tears off of his face.

"Thank you, guys, for looing after me. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"We'd never let anything happen on our watch bud," Jay smiled sweetly at his friend.

"But quick question, why did they capture you in the first place?" Cole stood up.

"Zander wanted the location of Misako and Lloyd. Their location is known only to me at this moment," Zane leaned against Pixel who had taken a seat next to Zane on his right side.

"Speaking of Zander, we received word shortly before you woke up that they've captured Zander. He won't be doing any more torture ever again," Kai patted Zane's left leg.

Zane smiled. It was a huge relief to have Zander out of the picture.

"Our only problem is now we have to deal with his boss." Zane let another tear fall. He didn't betray Lloyd in letting the enemy know his location, but something told him this person would find out even without Zane's help.

"Well then we'll be ready!" Kai let the flames in his hands erupt slightly.

"But you've got to heal first. Then we'll deal with this boss," Zane was surprised to hear that coming from Jay. Jay hardly ever wanted to sit still.

Zane just smiled once more and quickly found the pull of sleep call out to him. He was in good hands he knew and once he was healed, they would be able to help Lloyd.

"Thank you," Zane whispered sleepily, "I couldn't have asked for better brothers and sisters like you guys."

Every smiled back and watched as Zane slowly succumbed to sleep, resting against Pixel's shoulder. There were slight oohs and ahs as the watched the already cute couple become even cuter at this sight.

"Pixel, can you watch over him while we go get some rest too?" Kai had already made it to the doorway and had peered back in before anyone else could leave.

Pixel had begun to run her hand through his short blond hair. She turned toward the other ninja and smiled herself.

"Yes! He will be in good hands with me."

And with that everyone left, leaving the two nindroids in the room to rest.

Pixel grabbed on of Zane's limp hands and squeezed.

"I promise you Zane! I will never allow anything like that to happen ever again!"

And she snuggled close, careful to avoid Zane's right side and leaned the two of the back against the cushions of the hospital bed. She then kissed his forehead and then fell asleep herself.


	2. Author's NoteSEQUEL COMING!

**HEY GUYS! Just to let you know a sequel IS COMING! I am in the works of a sequel for this oneshot that continues what I wrote to some degree! I am stuck on it at the moment, but if all things work out, then I hope to have it finished by the end of next week. So stay tuned!**

 **-NightwingNinja17**


End file.
